


Chance Encounter

by clearlyinsane



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, b - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 03:35:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8355484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clearlyinsane/pseuds/clearlyinsane
Summary: Your name is Cher. You forget what your real name is because it's been so long since someone called you it. You used to be one of Shuu Tsukiyama's girls, violated, trapped with no escape, until you witness the attempted feast of Kaneki. Now you are just starting to readjust to the regular world again. And who knows? Maybe one day you might even find love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, My name is Grace, I am new to the Ao3 community and this is my first story so feedback is greatly appreciated. So basically all you need to know is that Shuu has a bunch of ladies, prostitutes if you will. the plot is a bit variated.  
> (B/S)= bust size  
> (H/C)=Hair Color

Mr. MM came for you that night, he told you, ''get all dressed up, tonight is special, mon Cher." She didn't say anything, just went to her room to do so.

The dress he had gotten for her was form fitting, (f/c) velvet, with a very low neckline to flaunt her (b/s) breasts, pair that with a matching headband with gold embellishments and ribbons trailing off of it, and you were dressed up. One of the other girls did your makeup, blush with something to make your skin sparkle and sultry red lipstick. She looked in the mirror and smiled despite herself, they had turned her into a beautiful creature.  
Her mask was somewhat unusual, it covered half your face. Made from porcelain, and painted lightly with one eye to match her (e/c)one, and a bit of a pink blush, giving off the vibe of a little doll. There was also an effect to make it look like tiny cracks were running through it. She got it from him, for her thirteenth birthday. Now she was 18, and hated this place with all her heart.  
As she walked out of her room with another girl, Mr. MM was waiting. "Ah, la fille est tre jolie." He pulled her flush against him and she didn't struggle. She was used to it, after all, she was his favorite. She got a lot of attention from him. "Oh Cher, we will have fun tonight." He put his lips against her ear. "So much fun..." pulling back, he positioned her so that she was next to him, and they walked to the arena where secret gatherings were held. The girl fiddled with the chain around her neck. A small pendant with a diamond shaped like a heart dangled off of it. It glittered in the shining lights. Other people were beginning to file in. They conversed excitedly, knowing what was in store.  
The lights began to lower and the platform at the bottom of the room opened. On the part being raised up was a boy about her age. He wore a nice suit, which went with his black hair quite well. The look of fear on his face was unmistakable. She had seen it so many times before. "Ladies and gentleman, tonight we have a very unusual entree, tonight we dine on GHOUL!" A few skeptical murmurs went through the crowd, even the girl thought this wasn't a good idea and frowned. "Now I know what you all are thinking. Ghoul usually has a coarse flavor, but this time, we have found a rare treat! He is half Ghoul, half Human!" The crowd gasped. "His aroma is so sweet you almost wouldn't believe! Smell for yourselves." There was a battle for the hankercheif that had been tossed into the crowd.  
"He's right, too good to be true!" A woman yelled.  
"Yes yes indeed! A man replied. The girl studied the petrified boy in a little more detail. He appeared to be well built and had a nice face.  
"Now mon Cher. The boy will be bludgeoned to death and then enjoyed by us!" Mr. MM proceeded to laugh with unbridled glee. "Oh sweet Kaneki, you will be mine!" The main event was beginning. She knew it was pointless to look away, because he would grab her neck and twist her head to make her watch. It was rather surprising, the boy evaded the attacks very quickly and keenly. The crowd was worked into a frenzy, they yelled for the attacker, the big lug that he was, to fight back and win. The attacker was a disappointment, so to speak. They picked the wrong one for this boy, he was too smart. Once the boy figured out a pattern, he could dodge, and even fight back with ease. Then the drugs started to take affect.  
"Oh no, Mr. MM what will happen now??" The girl on his other side called. He hit us both to the side and jumped into the arena. She got up slowly, rubbing her arm, and looked at her reflection in the polished surface of the railing of the balcony. The side of my face without the mask was red, and she was sure there would be a bruise tomorrow. Then, I rushed to the boy, who was down in the arena. Mr. MM had gone somewhere to change.  
"Sir, are you alright?" She asked, leaning closer to the boy. He nodded, and she noticed there were tears in his eyes. "It's alright sir, cry. Cry because what happened sucks. Cry because there's no one else here, and I certainly won't judge." She told him, hugging him. He complied, resting his head on her collar bone. Blood leaked onto her chest, it even stained her beautiful velvet dress.  
"W-why are y-you here?" He asked her, wiping his eyes. She thought for a moment, what would she say? She was captured? Tortured? Violated against her will? No.  
"Simply because I have to be. " she decided on, releasing him and getting up.  
"Well do you want to be?" The boy asked, locking his grey eyes on her (e/c) orbs.  
"That is a fair question, which I might answer." She replied, doing her best to wipe the blood of her chest with her handkerchief. She paused to smell. "Is this the scent everyone's talking about? Well let me tell you, you smell ravishing." He blushed and got up himself. Just then Mr. MM came back.  
"Well, mon Cher. I see you have taken a liking to my sweet Kaneki." He told her, pulling her closer to him yet again and bringing his face dangerously close to hers. "It's about time he left, why don't you escort him out?" The girl wordlessly left the room and Kaneki followed. She led him through many a hall, until they came to what he presumed to be the front door.  
"The answer is no," Cher told him as she opened the door. "The answer is always no, but he won't take no for an answer."  
"Sorry?" Kaneki asked.  
"You asked me a question, so I answered it." She replied with annoyance. He exited the house and Cher turned to go back in, but before she could do so...  
"Then leave, come with me!" He called, gripping her arm. "You can work where I work! I'm sure there's a position."


End file.
